


Christmas Magick

by ThusSpokeRaven



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Christmas one shot, Drug Use, F/F, Ghosts of Christmas, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Non-Consensual Drug Use, One Shot, Witches, coven - Freeform, happy holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21927550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThusSpokeRaven/pseuds/ThusSpokeRaven
Summary: Venable's work takes her places she never expected.
Relationships: Misty Day/Wilhemina Venable
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Christmas Magick

* * *

* * *

Wilhelmina Venable looked meditatively at her cane head. Her employers had to “work” in Aspen tying up the company jet so she had to fly on a commercial flight to New Orleans. She treated herself to a nice hotel to make up for her cocoon seat being within five feet of another human being. She would likely not be here but a day, but she wanted to be comfortable. She leaned forward, in the chair she was enjoying in the lobby, to close a magazine. It was time to go to work. Rising, she made her way to the front desk of the hotel. She snagged a visitor’s guide and flipped until she found the map. Sighing, she began her long walk to take care of her employers’ latest brainstorm.

The redhead looked up at the darkening sky. It was a reasonable temperature out but rain was a given during this visit. Her cane thumped marginally faster to beat the sprinkles to the rendezvous. Moving into the bar, she found the stool on the end occupied by a young man with dreads. He was sipping at a bottle of Ghost and talking to a man seated nearby. She moved to the edge of his personal space and waited. 

When the young man looked at her, he dismissed her with a laugh. “Slummin’ bitch?”

Venable moved in closer and spoke in an undertone in his ear. “I am looking for Big Fish. I represent a significant source of funds and if you ever disrespect me again, I will castrate you.” She turned and tapped her way down the bar about halfway and ordered an orange juice. Introductions made, it was just going to be a matter of waiting for the boy to go whine to the right person.

The young man left the bar and soon returned with a man who could pass as his older brother. The large man moved down to sit beside her. He ran his hand slowly over his shining head. “Your money better be big enough to cover the threat to my brother as well as product.” He said casually. The bartender deposited a beer in front of him and found an elsewhere to be. “What’s your pleasure?” He tossed in a mouthful of peanuts as he stared at the wall of brews.

“My employers seek a kilo of BurnThrough and an option to buy the same quantity weekly if they like it.” Venable hated the hunt for drugs for her bosses but was all a part of keeping the two children she worked for happy, part of what made her indispensable and a queen of sorts. She sipped her orange juice, pointedly not looking at the man.

The big man crunched his mouthful. He grunted. “They sellin’ then.” He sipped at his beer calmly.

The redhead almost smiled at the thought of any drugs getting past Jeff and Mutt’s nose, mouths or arms in their eternal quest to get high. “No.” Venable sighed. “They use it.” She took another sip of her juice and wondered if this man was into his own product, as much time as he was taking to wrap up a simple bit of business.

Big Fish chuckled and shook his head. “This shit is not like your normal corner shit girl. This stuff is magically enhanced. A kilo will scatter a whole rave’s worth of brains from here to Detroit.” He signaled and immediately got another beer before the bartender scampered again.

Venable bit down her amusement at the fervor when he talked about magical enhancement. “Might almost be enough to keep them happy then.” She pulled out a card and wrote a number on it. “This is the offer.” She slid it down the bar and picked up her cane from where it rested on the bar.

The dealer chuckled. “Anything else?” he asked as he palmed the card. He caught sight of the number as he grabbed it and smiled broadly for a moment before he slid it into his pocket. He nodded. “That’ll do.” he muttered.

“Call me girl again and I will castrate you as well as the boy.” Laying a twenty on the bar, Venable stood. “Where and when?”

He stood, towering over her. A smile spread on his face as she refused to be intimidated. “Tomorrow night. Ten. Buy a painting of Elvis from the man in the green striped vest at the Frenchmen Art Market. You hand him the money in an envelope and he hands you a bag,.” Big Fish did not like this woman in the least but he loved her money. He would work with her.

Venable’s chin rose. “I’m assuming that I will not have to take the painting?”

“Be a doll. He works hard.” The dealer looked at her with a smile. “The stuff will be solid. A regular order this size is too good an opportunity to miss.”

Venable left the bar, tapping her cane and walking aggressively along the sidewalk daring anyone to stand in her way. She hated this city. A full day of watching couples enjoying the Christmas crap was making her dyspeptic. She couldn’t wait for end of this stupid trip.

She gave a ringing Santa a dirty look and went in search of her hotel with its blinds and her noise canceling headphones. Venable intended to shut out Christmas town as much as she could until she could board another flight home to LA where there was plenty of Christmas cheer but just as many Christmas Grinches kept it to bearable levels.

*

Misty frowned as she caught sight of her quarry. Melisandre had been sneaking off every few nights for two weeks and Misty frowned as each night, she smelled just a little darker. The swamp witch was not about to let one bad egg ruin what Cordelia was trying to build. Ducking into a doorway, she saw the young woman look around and head into a building in the warehouse district. Sneaking to a small staircase that rose on the outside, she found a window and the truth.

A drug lab with a magic circle. Misty leaned in to watch Melisandre place a small bag in the middle and cast a spell. A large man came from out of sight. “You need to be able to do more.” he said as he ran a hand over the shiny skin of his head.

Mel frowned as she moved forward to retrieve the bag. “I am doing as much as I can at a go.” When her on again off again boyfriend approached her about joining the Academy to learn magic, she thought it was just a lark of his. Who knew he had an idea of how to make it work for him. She made a face at the little sack and dropped it next to the scale.

Fish leaned against the table next to her. “We might have us a kilo a week gig. I’m gonna need everything you’ve made to get the first order done. Uptight bitch is not gonna be happy with less.” He ran his hand down her arm and squeezed her wrist. “I’m thinking we shouldn’t disappoint her.”

Mel shook her head and freed her wrist. “Make her less uptight then. I’ll try to get one of the younger girls stuck in. We just need them to come here and help me once and then you scare them for the rest of the castings. Be all ‘gonna kill ya bitch’ and shit.” Mel pulled on her jacket. She was tired. Casting was a bitch and Fish just wore her out with all the more, more, more.

The man grunted. “Yeah. I think I will make her a little less uptight.” He smiled. “You get a sister witch or three. I’ll do the heavy lifting.” He tossed her a wad of bills. “Get the fuck gone.” He turned toward the scale smiling at the thought of the commission to come. Best part of scaring baby witches, he wouldn’t have to pay them shit.

Misty growled. She grabbed the cell Zoe had bought for her and dialed. “Delia,” she whispered. “When Melisandre gets back don’t let her near the younger girls. You lock her up. Time for some witch justice.” She watched the man pick up the bag and weigh it before adding it to a shopping bag. “Tell Zoe to truth her. Find out about the drugs. I’m going to find out where the other end of the pipeline is.”

Misty shadowed the tall man with the shopping bag until it reached its destination at the Art Market. She slid to the side of the display it was behind and seeing the bag out of reach, she surreptitiously spelled the bag with a locator so she could find it even if it moved through the crowds in the market.

A man in a green striped vest saw her crouching next to a display. “Can I help you?” asked the booth holder. He got paid good money to shift drugs for Big Fish but he was always happy to make real money selling one of his real paintings. 

Misty shook her head. “I am just tryin’ to pick a picture for my friend’s birthday next week.” She spotted a woman in purple making her way toward the booth. The swamp witch was smitten by the regal air and the immense personal bubble the woman toted around. This was a woman who’d been driven down by the world and had clawed her way up inch by inch. Misty had a taste for a woman like that whether she’d admit it to her friends or not. 

Venable saw the man in green talking to some hippy and took her time admiring the paintings. Well, she looked like she was admiring. Mostly, she was disgusted with the prices demanded by whatever gorilla picked up a brush to do these paintings. There were only three paintings with any technical skill at all and they were disasters of taste.

The man in green went toward Venable and nodded a greeting.. “See anything you like?” The artist knew what he liked. What he liked was the well-heeled look this woman in purple was sporting. She looked like her wallet needed lightening.

The redhead’s eyes flicked toward a painting at the back of the booth. “The Elvis Santa Claus is adequate.” she said in a voice dripping with disdain.

Her tone was lost on the artist. He was happy to sell a painting even as a cover for drug dealing. The vendor chuckled. “My priciest piece.” he noted. Only someone who needed the drugs would pay the price quoted on the corner of the piece….or a true Elvis nut and this woman looked like no Elvis nut he’d ever seen.

Venable looked at him like he was a squished rodent. She passed over an envelope. “Just bag it.”

Misty was a bit dismayed to see the regal woman collect the shopping bag and walk away. She followed at a short distance. It was darker on the side street they found themselves on. The woman in purple thumped her cane as she walked until a man darted out of a doorway. “Enjoy GIRL” he snarled as he blew a face full of the BurnThrough at her.

Venable reared back almost falling in her surprise. The drug seemed to soak into her and then vibrate her. She felt the light like a physical slap and she shimmered before finding herself elsewhere facing a nightmare.

Misty yelped as the redhead shimmered out of existence. She looked at the tall man who gave her a dark smile and tipped an invisible hat before running off. Misty lifted her palm and cast the other end of the locator spell. She needed to keep that bag in sight. The redhead was close by. The swamp witch took off for the alley she sensed.

Venable stared at the Elvis Santa for several moments before regrouping. Her hand tightened on her cane. “I am hallucinating.” she summed up. Jeff and Mutt or no, she would not be worrying about keeping the drug dealer happy when she recovered. She would wear his dangling bits as jewelry.

“Well uhn uhn,” Santa Elvis started, shifting his hips. “You are being visited by the first of the three ghosts Pretty Mama.”

Venable stared at him a moment and walked away, colliding into him as she tried to stalk off. “I’ve no interest in hallucinations.” she said firmly. 

“Well now Pretty Mama, uhnuhn, I may have some interest in you. Let’s talk about the job of the Ghost of Christmas Past.” Elvis gave a smile and held his arms out as he shimmied in his tailored Santa suit. He reached into a designer sack for the first of the images he would be showing her.

Venable held up a hand. “Kids were cruel, parents had lives elsewhere, when my scoliosis grew worse I saw a monster in the mirror and acted accordingly turning my back on happiness and possibly love. How am I doing?” she asked tersely.

“That was kinda insightful.” Misty said as came up to the redhead. It was obvious that the other woman was not talking to her however. 

Elvis chucked her chin and ducked as she whipped her cane at his head. He came up in a karate pose. “No one ever folds on the first ghost.” He gave a smile and vanished.

Misty moved around to where she could see the red head. Venable’s hair was slipping away from the stiff quiff and she was breathing angrily. “Are you the next ghost?” she growled at Misty as she came into view.

The swamp witch held up her hands. “Not a ghost. Someone blew drugs in your face. I’m gonna take you somewhere to detox.” she said gently. She offered a hand to the angry woman carrying a sack of drugs.

The red head lifted her cane. “Do not touch me.” Her fingers dropped the shopping bag to the less than clean alley floor. She reached down and took out the painting, dropping it. Picking the bag back up, she began carefully stepping on the painting. “I am not a character in a fictional holiday heartwarmer!” she began calmly but ended screaming.

Misty came closer. “No you’re a character in a freakin’ drug ad. We need to get you somewhere-” She breathed out as the other woman shimmered and vanished from the alley. “Safe.” Activating the tracker spell again, the swamp witch started running. If this vanishy thing happened on the regular, this could be a long ass night.

Venable clutched the top of her cane and the handle of the shopping bag like life preservers. She felt a little mad at the way the world kept shifting around her. She raised her cane. “I will castrate the Big Fish and then I am coming for you,” she told her bosses who were sitting on garbage cans in yet another alley, this time with a string of Christmas lights over the back door of a restaurant.

Jeff laughed. “I don’t think she gets it Mutt.” He held open his arms. “We are the Ghost of Christmas Present.” he said in a game show host way.

Mutt frowned. “Isn’t that Ghosts?” He ran his fingers over a pile of pills sitting on a crate and then walked them to a bowl sitting on the next trash can down..

Jeff considered, looking up with a frown. “But we are kind of a unit. Could be a team name thing.” He gave Venable a smile and a ‘one moment’ finger.

Mutt nodded. “Team Ghost. I like it.” He stuck his face into a cut glass fruit bowl and inhaled deeply. Running his thumb over his nose as he withdrew,and smiled. “God I love drugs.” He looked at Venable. “And we kind of love you too Ms. Venable.” he said sweetly.

Jeff nodded sagely. “Ordinarily I would say you need to get high and get laid, but really after Big Fish? You just need to get laid.”

“You need some joy. Christmas is fun, Ms. Venable,” Mutt offered. “Cheer and love and oh my gosh, all the snow.”

Jeff wiped a bit of cocaine off Mutt’s face and snorted. “All the snow.”

Venable closed her eyes and breathed deeply. “You are a hallucination.” She whipped her cane trying to hit one of the boys to prove her assertion. She startled as the cane was caught. She opened her eyes to find herself looking at the blonde in hippy gear from the last hallucination.

“There you go Ms. Venable,” Jeff crowed. “Boom chicka boom chicka wow wow.” He gave a little shimmy.

“Little sex would do you good,” Mutt added. “Lotta sex would do us good.” He crowed and high fived his business partner. “Boom chicka boom chicka wow wow,” he sang back to his partner.

“I am not driven by my sexual organs,” she spat out tersely.

Misty blinked. “Good ta know. About that detox.” She slowly lowered the cane she was holding down so Venable could lean on it. Misty leaned in slowly. “We should get you back to the Academy.”

Venables eyes were nearly black as she looked at Misty. “I am hot,” she growled. She was frustrated and feeling distinctly out of control. 

“Warm for winter tonight,” Misty replied in a puzzled tone.

Jeff leaned into Venables’s ear. “Kiss her and we go away,” he offered cheerfully.

Venable turned to look first at one and then the other boy. She looked back at the blonde who was watching her. The redhead lunged and drove the blonde into the side of a dumpster, kissing her with all the awkwardness of someone who sneered at displays of affection rather than ever indulging in them.

Misty was surprised by the fierce and sudden kiss. She lay her hand on the slightly feverish woman, gentling the kiss slightly, A hard pressing of one mouth on another soon became a hungry dance of teeth, tongue and lips. The red head was a fast learner. Misty slid an arm around her waist to keep her close. Once she slowed down, Venable was a hell of a kisser.

The redhead shimmered and disappeared. Misty pushed herself upright. “Shit!” she yelled into the night and activated the locator once again.

Venable stood in the dark cemetery. “Come out,” she snarled. A hooded figure came from the shadows of a small crypt. It moved in a float down the narrow path between the graves. The drugs had her rage bubbling far beyond the ability of her veneer to hold it. The fact that her first kiss since she was ten was ripped away as well was just more bubble to the cauldron. “Christmas Future I presume.” Her voice was dripping with disdain and a few other things.

It gestured to the side of a crypt. An old fashioned sprocket driven film appeared to play there. Mutt and Jeff shrugging and turning away to get back to shagging fake stewardesses. A blonde she just met kissing another woman. Blackness. 

“So everyone goes on as if I never existed if I die.” She looked at the Ghost. “Subtle.” She raised her arms. “Which crypt is mine then?”

“None of them,” Misty said behind her.

Venable turned. “Who are you?” she demanded coldly.

“I’m Misty. I’m the woman tryin’ to get the drugs out of your system and off the street.” Misty moved up slowly. This woman was already wired to blow. She didn’t want to contribute to the blast by rushing the redhead.

Venable glanced back at the crypt where the aftermath of her life had been shown. She sneered knowing that the legacy shown there was exactly what she expected. Reach high, fight for her space in the world, get replaced. “You’ll be just as bad as the boys.” She turned to the Ghost. “Show me my grave. Let’s get this nonsense over with.”

Misty grew alarmed at Venable’s tone and watched her click away. She shook her head. “Not happening.” She leapt over a low stone and tackled the redhead to the ground. She coughed at the dust that rose.

Venable’s face twisted as she struck the ground. By what right did this hallucination stop her from embracing her destiny with dignity. She struggled to get up.

Misty straddled the redhead and pinned her. “Let’s just settle a mite here.”

Venable used her cane as leverage and pushed Misty back. “I am nothing to you either.” she sneered and tried to get away.

Misty looked down at the redhead. She didn’t want to do this when the other woman was half out of her mind on magical drugs but she needed Venable to be in the here and now. She captured the struggling woman’s face and kissed her.

Venable went nearly limp in her shock at the second kiss before her need to conquer asserted itself. Her fingers moved into Misty’s hair and tightened to keep her close as her other hand ran over the blonde’s body, hungry for knowledge of another.

Misty hissed lightly at the tug in her hair and nipped Venable’s lip in response. She moved like a cat under the redhead’s other hand. Venable’s hand slid under Misty’s shirt, touching where it wanted, taking what it wanted. Misty was nearly breathless with her combined air of inexperience and command. The blonde threw her head back and moaned as the redhead massaged a breast, tugged her nipple. She came back when Venable tugged her back down into the kiss.

Venable struggled and rolled Misty back to get on top of her. The twist in her back, made it all awkward and uncomfortable but she did not care. The redhead looked down at the swamp witch beneath her. A shadow of a gravestone passed over Misty’s face, but her eyes shone as if lit from within. 

Misty caught her breath as she looked up. Her hand slid up the other woman’s thigh, exposed by her position above her. She licked her lips. The aroma of the redhead was intoxicating. Venable watched Misty’s hand slide higher, her thumb pressing and sliding along the crotch of her panties. The red head fell forward into another hungry kiss. 

Wilhemina rocked against the thumb pressing her clit through now wet cotton. She reached down and pulled Misty’s shirt open to seek with her mouth the breast she tortured with fingers earlier. Her mouth covered a nipple. She ran her tongue over it before tugging with her teeth.

Misty hissed The redhead apparently didn’t have a gentle gear. She pushed Venable’s panties to the side and lightly pinched her clit. The redhead made a primal sound against her skin. She grabbed Misty’s hands and slammed them to the ground beside her head. Venable looked down at her. She spent her whole life fighting for control. Tonight was not going to be the night she let go no matter how high she was. Venable leaned in and kissed Misty fiercely before using a leg to press Misty’s thighs open under her.

Misty moaned as the other woman slid a hand into her underwear. She was already wet and feeling those fingers sliding over her clit, sliding into her, back out, exploring, seeking, finding was driving her crazy. Her lips met Venable’s again before the redhead moved down her throat finding all the places that made her moan. Her fingers scrabbled in the dirt as she struggled not to leave the spot Venable put her in. “Screw it,” she breathed out, her hands now on Venable’s shoulders urging her on.

Venable felt Misty’s hands on her back and froze a moment waiting for the disgust she felt each time she saw that twist in herself. When the blonde continued to mew and move under her, the redhead gave a grim smile. Of course a hallucination was going to be perfect. She bent down to embrace her moment of madness with lips and teeth, fingers and tongue.

Misty cried out as Venable’s fingers sank in again, deep and demanding. She felt herself tumble over the edge. Arching under the redhead, her fingers raked her lover as she came. The redhead was relentless, demanding more. Misty was wrung out and limp as Venable drew back to look her in the face.

Venable ran her hand over the exposed stomach of the blond. The stomach fluttered under her fingers like butterflies and the sweat was just cooling the skin that had run so hot. The glorified secretary looked up and met Misty’s eyes. Venable hoped she remembered at least this part of the drug induced craziness. 

Misty’s fingers curled around the back of the redhead’s neck and dragged her into a kiss. This one was not hungry but questioning. As cold as the earth was on her back, it didn’t even factor into her awareness like the warm body of the woman on her. Her fingers stroked on the back of Venable’s neck. “What’s your name?” she asked quietly.

“Ms. Venable,” Venable replied, her usual coldness fractured by a confusing and strange night capped by the feel of the far too realistic hallucination under her.

Misty breathed out a laugh. “We’ll work on that.” She dragged Venable into another kiss. “For now, let’s find someplace less boneyardy to continue our conversation.” 

Venable blinked. She raised herself dusting off. Her internal shields began to rise again and she grabbed her cane and bag in preparation to cut the cord first. Nothing hurts if she does it first. She was surprised when Misty rose and pulled her against her body. “You are the weirdest Christmas present the universe ever gave me. I can’t wait to unwrap you again and again.” she whispered into the redhead’s ear. 

Venable slowly raised her arm to hold the blonde. Maybe the universe was stepping in for her too. It couldn’t hurt that bad to see what came next. The boys could wait their damned turn.


End file.
